Till the End of Time
by bookworm-gurl
Summary: One shot from Alice's POV set after the end of RE Extinction and before RE Afterlife. Does love conquer all? R/R Thnx!


**Author Note: ** This is a Resident Evil One Shot from Alice's POV after leaving Claire, K-Mart and the rest of the convoy in the helicopter and she defeated Issacs. I don't own any of the characters, but the story line is my idea so please, do not steal.

B.

* * *

**Till the End of Time**

Alice sat on the floor to an abandoned, metal, storage container, for the first time allowing the tears to fall freely from her blue eyes. She did not care any longer about anything for the one person she did care about in the post-apocalyptic world was now, gone. They weren't dead, well at least that was how Alice had decided to think about it. The alternative was just too depressing and she was crying already. The sound of rain could be heard bouncing against the metal box that once housed mutated zombies dropped from the sky like a gift from hell. It was not a long shot for Umbrella, now the world's leading company in every aspect of human life for it was the only company still standing, to be compared to hell. Albert Wesker, the Chairman of Umbrella was a Matrix dress-alike devil.

She did not make it very far after leaving the second underground Umbrella compound she had to escape from. It reminded her so much of The Hive, even before she was standing in reproductions of certain rooms from her previous place of employment. Yes, she too at one time when the world was "normal" and money was needed to survive and live, had worked for the dreaded Umbrella Corporation. _Our business is life itself_ my ass. Her clones had become her own personal army and before leaving the desert and jumping the pond to Japan she needed to go back to where it all began one last time.

This may not of been where she and her redhead maiden had first locked eyes but this, this was where her true feelings began to break through Alice's armoured exterior. The redhead may not have known it them but she had come the Apple of Alice's eye and there is nothing stronger than love to will two people together in this day in age. However, now Alice sate, alone in the metal container that housed creatures that ate, bit and killed so many of Claire's friends. She worried the beauty on their first interaction that people had a tendency to die around her. That did not seem to phase the woman one bit. If anything, Alice was sure she could see a spark of intrigued flash in her hazel eyes. She wanted to know what this blonde haired, magical being had to offer.

At first, Alice did not want to stay. She knew she was not welcome among the group. Plus what debt did she owe them? If anything they should be thanking her for saving their asses. It was Claire that made her stay, and not by anything she said or any actions or quick, cute glances she made in Alice's direction. No, the good natured, strong, beautiful woman in her authoritative position and motherly touch was enough of an incentive. Especially when she had learned about Arcadia, if the place really does exist.

It would not surprise Alice one but if it was a fantasy someone had cooked up to make themselves feel better. If it was to make their place on this planet, their isolated, lonely and expired life a little less, negative. Before he hung himself in the gas station closet of course. She hoped for her red haired angel it was for that was now where her, K-Mart and the remainder of their convoy were in route too. Thank God Claire knew how to fly a helicopter. She was an EMT in her previous life and was also a helicopter pilot. To her, escaping with a bunch of malnourished, petrified people must of reminded her so much of a previous life, a life she would never be able to go back too.

Alice was jealous; her memories of a previous life were drenched with the stench of Umbrella. She was head of security at a high tech, underground facility known as The Hive, the birthplace of this global pandemic. She was also roped into a loveless, covert marriage with a man who turned out to be as big of an asshole as Wesker. She was no better than the people she was fighting and yet she had still become one of their most prized possessions. _Project Alice_ is what they referred to her as now, she was no longer human, not an infected, lifeless eating machine instead she was a genetic mutation of the human body in every way possible. She was Umbrella's biggest success, unless you call what the world has become a success, but is also their biggest threat. She is the only one capable of taking them down, and they know it.

How strange the world is at times.

Now with her heart throb thousands of miles North and the remainder of her friends dead or a walking corpse there was only one thing left to do – keep a promise she had made to Carlos Oliveira, a former Umbrella employee like Alice and a good friend from Racoon City the breeding ground for the T-virus. She was going to go and kill those Umbrella bastards, her and her army of Alice clones. But first, she had to come back here, she had to remind herself of the destruction Umbrella had caused and almost the eradication of herself and the rest of the human race.

Those creatures were still out there, there was no going anywhere without running into one of those dead fuckers. She could hear some of them gnawing on the carcasses of human flesh strewn across the Nevada desert. Alice had killed most of them but there were a few stragglers and the scene of fresh blood is like ringing the dinner bell for a school of piranhas. It wouldn't be long before even more would arrive and Alice would just have to kill them too.

The rain had finally let up but it was hard to tell with the bangs and the moans from the diseased outside. They were bashing against the metal box as if they thought they could break through if they did it enough times. Each bang sounded like a boom of thunder and each moan made Alice's blood boil. She had waited long enough to exact her revenge and lost a lot of good people in the process of doing so. This time, she was not going to stop. She had nothing to hold her back.

Alice stood from her crouched position as she twirled her two swords in her hands, the blades poised and ready for fresh blood and the soft slice of human, rotted flesh. She may not have anyone holding her back but she had someone to fight for, someone to chase after when all was said and done.

Alice would hunt for Arcadia. She would hunt for Claire, K-Mart and the others. She would hunt until the end of time…

* * *

Fin.

**please let me know what you think... thank-you :)**


End file.
